callmekevinfandomcom-20200215-history
Jim Pickens
James "Jim" Pickens is a character who has frequently appeared throughout Kevin's YouTube career. He has the appearance of an old man but is in fact younger than he looks. He is a notorious serial killer, going as far as opening a restaurant serving poisoned food in order to satisfy his bloodlust. On a number of occasions, he's been known to enslave people in his basement to paint paintings to sell, but now to quench his thirst for blood as a vampire... and to grow onions. He's also a bisexual and a furry, with his fursona being an orange white bear, which he has a fur suit of. Besides his busy life as a serial killer, he managed to star in three movies and was ranked as the number one Hollywood-star for some time. March 13, 1945-June 24, 2017 Overview Jim Pickens is a character that appears in Kevin's Minecraft, Sims 3, The Sims 4 and The Movies videos. He was featured as Kevin's Minecraft skin starting at episode 50. He came from a let's play on Kevin's old channel of GTA San Andreas with Mel (GirlOnDuty) Appearance Jim Pickens has the appearance of an elderly, bald, white male, but at times is actually a young adult. He is usually seen sporting a pair of rounded glasses, black pants and shoes, and a blue sweater. He has also been seen wearing a light blue tuxedo with red shoes. Powers and Abilities * '''The Book of Chaos: '''some time after Jim arrived in Oasis Springs, he obtained a book which allowed him to perform extraordinary feats, a few include: ** '''Alien Abduction: '''Causes the victim to be abducted and possibly impregnated by aliens. ** '''Kiss of Death: '''Allows Jim to kiss a victim, and then cause them to become engulfed by fire and most likely die. ** '''Throw Poisoned Drink: '''Throws a drink that will kill the victim. ** '''Electrocution: '''Electrocutes a victim to death. ** '''Heart Attack: '''Scare his victim with enough intensity to cause a heart attack. ** '''Freeze Ray: '''Blasts a victim with a beam of ice, in turn freezing them for a period of time. * '''Deaths Influence: '''This is a result of Jim's close relationship with The Bringer of Death, which gives him the ability to convince death to keep another from dying on occasion. * '''Elixir of Life: '''Due to Jim's extensive accomplishments, he can summon an elixir on will that will extend his life, this in turn grants him a sort of immortality. * '''Endless Reincarnation: '''Although as of yet unconfirmed by Kevin, it is theorized that Jim's ancestors were cursed with endless reincarnation. This theory allows for the multiple iterations of Jim since Sims: Medieval to canonically coexist. Dennis Racket also exhibits endless reincarnation. Personality Jim's personality has varied depending on which game he is in. In Minecraft he is yet another silent skin that is mainly personified by Kevin's commentary. However in the Sims 4 he is an anti-heroic serial killer. His personality traits consist of: Evil, Mean Spirited, Hot Headed, Genius, and Kleptomaniac. He was originally Insane rather than a Kleptomaniac, but the trait began to bother Kevin so he removed it. He also has shown no remorse and guilt for some of his victims such as Silver Pickens and his other wife. The only living beings he actually cared about when they died were: his house cat Pumpkin Pickens, his cowplant, and Jules Cooper, the most perfect human being on earth. Actions Jim usually either builds structures or strategically kills other Sims, depending on which game he may be in. Jim goes about killing his victims by doing normal tasks and the finding a suitable target (mainly criminals or people who act against him e.g. the repoman) then attempting to build a relationship with them and possibly ending up stealing things from their homes. Afterwards Jim will attempt to ruin their life as much as he can until they have nothing left to lose. He will then go in for the kill by using the Dexter the Bear Mod and mainly stabs the victim. In the Sims 4, he started to get a cult and forced them to paint pictures for him and to repair objects, but they weren't allowed to hunt for frogs. Early Life Jim Picken's birth, childhood, adolescence, and life leading up to the first Sims 3 Let's Play is currently unknown. Kevin has said that his Sims 4 video could be considered to be a prequel, depicting Jim as a slightly younger man. There is some speculation that Jim could have been traumatized in his youth, leading up to his current state. The proof that can explain this is in his first let's play. Around Part 29, when Jim is visiting Silver, there is something rather odd. If you look carefully at the front article, it states that four children where rescued from abusive parents. The picture is blurred, but it seems to show a young boy with grey hair present. This can be explained. If you take the time you closely examine the Racket household you will find more and more old articles. From what we can piece together, Jim was one of the four children rescued from their families. One openisf the Rackets, most likely Dennis, were saved as well. It could explain all of the animosity. They recognize each other from long ago and blame one another for what happened to them. It also clearly explains why Jim never has a family and why Dennis seldom talks to his children. They do not want to make the same mistakes, but are unable to communicate between one another because of their memories of the pain. There is also more evidence of this theory that can be proven in the future. Family '''In the Sims 2: '''Jim's family in the Sims 2 was small. Aside from Jim, it was just Grognak The Destroyer and his imaginary dad, Imaginary Dad Pickens. '''In the Sims 3: '''Jim has four family members in his household. The first and most important is Paul Pickens, his dog and only living thing he cares for, his two wives; Silver and another woman, and his SimBot Davin Pickens he has purchased with his lifetime happiness points. He only married the two women to earn money, but Davin was given his old house when he moved away. '''In the Sims 4: '''Jim's family currently consists of his cat, Pumpkin; his slaves/cult members; Grim, his boyfriend; Grimey, his stepdaughter; and Human Racket, Dennis Racket's son and Jim's slave. Other previous family members include his other son, Beejay; and Murpi (both of whom are deseaced) as well as many other slaves. Recently, he has a son named Project Pickens. Project was traumatized when he got stuck in a bed for days, and left on an island with an abandoned lighthouse and a ghost dog. His distant relative Jim Picone also appears as a brawler in WWE 2K17. How do you make holy water? You boil the hell out of it. Minecraft He first appeared in Minecraft as Kevin's new skin. He replaced Bill as his skin and simply did what Kevin did, building and mining. He first appeared in episode 50 after Bill's "death". He eventually reincarnated himself as a Sim and developed his own unique personality after re-existing in the sim universe. Sims3 Original Let's Play Jim Pickens was given a much larger role in this let's play. He was the main and usually sim that Kevin controlled. He was a somewhat heroic serial killer, searching for victims and hunting them down. He mainly wanted to kill the Racket Household and marry Silver in order to own their money and mansion. Jim became a criminal and was arrested many times by the police of the town. He hunted other victims along the way and the plan failed when Silver passed on. Jim eventually moved to another town with Paul, but ended up doing the same thing with the plan failing once more. In a final effort to right his wrongs Jim decided to erase himself from reality and eventually made himself re-exist in a new world to start things over. He killed his victims with the Dexter the Bear mod. Sims3 Second Let's Play Jim later on returned after forcing himself to re-exist in a fresh town to start his plan over. He immediately put Paul up for adoption for his own safety. Jim juggled through jobs and became somewhat of a celebrity before attempting his plan to get the Racket Family wealth. Jim had to deal with many obstacles, such as Silver becoming a vampire and Jim getting arrested numerous times. Jim carried out his plan this time and married Silver, however Kevin made a mistake that ended with Jim getting stuck with an angry vampire for a wife. The two were stuck in his small house and he decided to simply leave her in his death shed until she died of old age. Jim then went out and killed all of the Rackets and sough after another rich household to ruin. Jim eventually made good friends with a vampire and an old, blind man. He also completed his lifetime goal and bought a Simbot named Davin that became his best friend. Jim finally moved in with another woman and killed the other three members of their family in their huge house. Jim became an elder and had wealth and a huge house all to himself. Jim lived out the rest of his days killing as many sims as he could, collecting a snake, and causing world misery with the help of a genie. He died of old age while cooking dinner and thus went with the Grim Reaper to the Afterlife. Perhaps Jim will make himself re-exist and start the cycle once more. Aspiration and Traits Sims 4 Soulmate, Kleptomaniac, Evil, Genius, Insane (formerly) GOTTA SWEEP SWEEP SWEEP SWEEP SWEEP SWEEP SWEEP SWEEP SWEEP SWEEP SWEEP SWEEP SWEEP SWEEP SWEEP SWEEP SWEEP SWEEP SWEEP SWEEP SWEEP SWEEP SWEEP SWEEP SWEEP SWEEP SWEEP SWEEP SWEEP SWEEP SWEEP SWEEP SWEEP SWEEP SWEEP SWEEP SWEEP SWEEP SWEEP SWEEP SWEEP SWEEP SWEEP SWEEP SWEEP SWEEP SWEEP SWEEP SWEEP SWEEP SWEEP SWEEP SWEEP SWEEP SWEEP SWEEP SWEEP SWEEP SWEEP SWEEP SWEEP SWEEP SWEEP Trivia * Jim's son, Beejay Pickens, was best friends with their toilet until his death from non-Jim-related causes. * Jim has married the grim reapers slimmer cousin and owns a vet clinic, Were he does nothing after he broke a dogs model and instead works out on a running machine while making the employees do all the work. * He was the original character in GTA V online but was later replaced by Grognak the Destroyer Attorney at Law. * Jim and a brigade of travelers visited a tropical jungle where he purchased numerous machetes, which he then lost while plundering an ancient tomb. * He painted his cat to say Jim's cat rather than purchase a name tag. * He forces his family and employees to wear strange outfits. For example, his son wore a hot-dog suit to bed and a child who lived in the slave basement was forced to wear a Yoda costume because she was an alien. * He also appears as a hobo living behind the school in Bully: Scholarship Edition * Jim is something unofficial mascot for the channel and in 2018 was featured as one of the designs for CallMeKevin merchandise. * Jim kept an old painting of his son Beejay, showing that possibly, deep down, he cared a little bit about his son. Or maybe he just keep it to remind himself of his first dungeon. Category:Character